1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supercharger apparatus for an internal combustion engine in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like, and more particularly to an apparatus which includes a pre-chamber and valve which are elasticly coupled to other engine components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to an apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto known an intake passage of an internal combustion engine which is provided with a compressor, a pre-chamber on a downstream side of the compressor and a throttle valve on a downstream side of the pre-chamber. The pre-chamber is fixed directly to a frame such as of a vehicle body or the like. This type of apparatus, however, is inconvenient in that the pre-chamber does not move with the vibration of the engine but moves with the vibration of the vehicle body, and because of the difference in movement between the vehicle body and the engine, the connecting portion between the pre-chamber and a tube portion of the intake passage is subjected to a large external force and is liable to be damaged.